


Sanctus

by fb_xmen_movieverse



Category: X-Men (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Apocalypse, Gen, Religion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 04:58:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4692929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fb_xmen_movieverse/pseuds/fb_xmen_movieverse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Примечание:</b> цикл <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/4692719/">«Revelatio»</a>, sanctus (лат.) — святой, revelatio (лат.) — откровение<br/><b>Предупреждения:</b> иное видение развития событий во время «Апокалипсиса», религиозные мотивы<br/></p>
    </blockquote>





	Sanctus

**Author's Note:**

> **Примечание:** цикл [«Revelatio»](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4692719/), sanctus (лат.) — святой, revelatio (лат.) — откровение  
>  **Предупреждения:** иное видение развития событий во время «Апокалипсиса», религиозные мотивы  
> 

Всё дальше и дальше движется он по выжженной земле под небом, скрытым серой поволокой туч. Позади него — дрожащая пустота, впереди же душное марево. И стоны, и мольбы, и плач.

Он движется вперёд: смерть в глазах смотрящего чеканит размерный шаг. Вглядитесь, внемлите, вслушайтесь.

Вот лезвие зазубренного ножа пробивает защитный костюм и входит в податливую плоть по самую рукоять. Слышится хрип, влажное всхлипывание, и такой же алый, как кровь, свет бьёт над их головами. Бьёт — и теряется в густой пелене тумана. Рваные края раны окрашены тёмным, красное мерцание тает в глубине глаз. На тонких губах, искривлённых судорогой, нет ни тени улыбки, и тело безжизненно опадает вниз.

Он говорит: раз.

Она встряхивает копной волос, кадмиево-рыжей, и птичий крик за её спиной тонет в огненном зареве. Она — пламя и проблеск света в багряном мраке. Ему достаточно взглянуть в круглые выпуклые глаза могучей птицы, чтобы та, преисполненная ужаса, закричала снова. Птица создала саму себя из ткани погибших и нерождённых миров. В её протяжном плаче — древняя, глухая тоска. Птица напугана. Даже тот, кто вечен, может страшиться говорить со смертью лицом к лицу.

Птица уходит, а вторая, рыжеволосая, с терпкой и пряной зеленью глаз, ещё не поняла, что осталась совсем одна. Пламя её волос тускнеет, когда он протягивает руку, чтобы коснуться дрожащей ладони. 

Она — огонь, она — горящая спичка. Спичка гаснет от первого же прикосновения холодных пальцев.

Два.

Третий, хрипло смеясь, сам подставляет горло под нож.

Четвертый и пятый пытаются убежать, но он простирает руки, и они падают, обагряя землю тёмной кровью, не успев издать ни единого вскрика.

Пятый, покрытый синей шерстью, называет имя — старое и полузабытое, принадлежащее не ему, но кому-то, кто прежде был им. Он молит о спасении и умирает, так и не успев понять, что нет иного спасения, кроме смерти.

Шестая, плача, меняет свой облик, как иные меняют перчатки. То становится белокурой девушкой, то обзаводится синей рельефной кожей и густой медью волос. Она говорит, что они были близки, что он любил её. Он кивает, ведь это правда: он и сейчас любит её всем своим естеством. Любит смертельно, имя его любви — океан, небо, полное до краёв, вселенная. Мир трещит по швам, неспособный уместить в себе это чувство. Во имя своей любви всем и каждому он несёт благую весть. Несёт свет.

Не надежду — но забвение и свободу.

Смотрите же — он идёт, под стальными остовами инвалидного кресла ломаются кости, расползается полусгнившая плоть, а сердце — кровавый ошмёток — пульсирует в раскрытой ладони. Слушайте — он говорит: шесть, и сердце рассыпается в прах.

Семь, восемь — крошево рёбер, сломанная спина.

Девятый бьётся ледяными осколками, у десятой тускнеет молочный оттенок глаз. 

Следующий хочет скрыться в пурпурной вспышке, но он ловит его ладони в свои и тянет вниз, заставляя встать на колени. Шейные позвонки ломаются коротким движением, тело падает, и даже время, кажется, замедляет свой ход.

Одиннадцать. 

Нет нужды оборачиваться назад, чтобы знать — за его спиной ровными рядами висят покойники. Здесь не бывает ветра, но их волосы и белоснежные одежды легко развеваются в воздухе. На их губах играет тень улыбки, мудрой и понимающей. Так улыбаются те, кому удалось заглянуть в глаза вечности.

Так улыбаются мертвецы.

Их ровно одиннадцать. Покойники тянут к нему белизну асбестовых рук; их взгляды, подёрнутые серебряной дымкой, застыли.

В поисках последнего он едет вперёд; висельники бесцветными тенями плывут за ним сквозь серый туман. 

Смотрите же — он идёт!

Движется вперёд, пока мёртвая земля под колесами не сменяется рыхлой почвой. Под ним трещат обломки костей, в металлических спицах крутится, запутавшись, перепачканная землёй и кровью прядь светлых волос.

Он ищет двенадцатого, но тот сам находит его. Шагает навстречу, высоко вскинув голову; в его льдистых глазах — утекшее сквозь пальцы время, холод и глухое забвение. Под его ногами — алмазная пыль, его руки в крови. За ним грудой свалены мертвецы, голые кости, рваные ошмётки плоти.

— Тернием венчаешься, — говорит он, опускаясь на колени, — землю всю украсивший цветами, и раны приемлешь.

С куста терновника, который растет у их ног, он срывает одну из сухих ветвей. Корни увязли глубоко в отсыревшей земле, и от ветви, налитой багрянцем, пахнет летним зноем и звонким металлическим духом. Острые шипы ранят ладони — царапины очерчивают на руках белёсые полосы. 

— Помоги мне, — просит двенадцатый. — Освободи меня. Спаси меня.

Венец опускается на лоб и распарывает тонкую кожу до крови. Липкое и горячее заливает глаза, стекает по застывшему лицу. 

Когда ладонь опускается на искореженные доспехи, прямо напротив сердца, под ними нет ничего живого. Металлическая броня кажется покрытой изморозью, во взгляде — зыбкая пустота.

Двенадцатый протягивает руку и обводит кончиками пальцев отметину на его лбу — пробоину в черепе, след от пули.

— Я сделал это для тебя, — тихо говорит он. — Очередь за тобой.

Доспехи на его груди рвутся, точно бумажные. Он не издаёт ни звука, когда прозрачное, как стекло, сердце оказывается в чужих руках. Только из-под опущенных ресниц течет горячая алая кровь — последний плач мертвеца, что готовится к новой смерти.

— Шесть ангелов вострубили, — говорит он, едва шевеля выцветшими губами. — Скоро протрубит седьмой, и тогда всё закончится. Мёртвые обрели свободу, и небо озарилось пламенем.

Где-то там, высоко в небе, брезжит бледное солнце. Оно омывает сиянием сквозную пробоину у него в груди, и он поднимается с колен, и, распахнув глаза, полные крови, взмывает вверх.

Выше и выше в небо, к самому солнцу.

Иллюзия свободы недолговечна — истинное освобождение можно найти лишь в смерти. Двенадцатый распят в воздухе, его плащ — алое знамя — война и хаос, вокруг него гудит и плавится, подчиняясь, металл.

Тот, что имеет терновый венец и одиннадцать висельников у себя за спиной, держит его сердце в раскрытых ладонях, когда то, наливаясь золотом, вдруг оживает. Бьётся туго, дышит искристым светом.

Он хочет сжать его в пальцах и превратить в алмазное крошево, но не успевает — солнечный луч омывает руки, покрытые кровью, стигматами прибивает запястья к стальным подлокотникам.

Это знак: двенадцатый свободен, его же время еще не настало. И не пошевелиться, и сердце судорожно бьётся в хватке ослабших пальцев — единственное живое посреди хаоса и смерти.

Всё кончается совсем скоро — когда седьмой ангел трубит, призывая их выступать. Сам не зная зачем, Чарльз прячет сердце Эрика в собственной груди.

И тогда солнце гаснет.


End file.
